Mystery Call
by animelvr1205
Summary: My First fanfic! I hope you like it...A Mix between Itazura Na Kiss and PKA..Only the Characters  What happens when Kotoko/Ha Ni is meeting another man?
1. The Start

My First fanfic! Thank you for even looking through this uneven story! This is my first fanfic ever, so I might make some mistakes. If I do, please feel free to tell me about it…

**This is a mix between PKA and Itazura Na Kiss so I kinda muddled the characters… I'm sorry if I have made u uncomfortable… **

**COPYRIGHT-I do not own any of the Characters….Do understand…**

* * *

~CHARACTERS~

Kotoko Aihara- Oh Ha Ni

Naoki Irie- Baek Seung Jo

Machiko Irie- Hwang Geum Hee

Yuuki Irie- Baek Eun Jo

Shigeki Irie- Baek Soo Chang

Shigeo Aihara- Oh Gi Dong

* * *

"I'm Home! It's so cold outside!" the door flung open and Oh Ha Ni came in, carrying her books. She quickly ran into the house and up to the stairs. She banged the door of her room and sat on the bed.

"Ha Ni! Aren't you hungry? I can make you some food!" Hwang Geum Hee shouted.

"I'm fine, mother. I had dinner." Ha Ni shouted back.

* * *

She grabbed her phone and went up to the window side. "I hope he calls sometime around now…" She said, without realising that Seung Jo was listening everything she was saying. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. 9pm. Who would call her in the middle of this evening? He sighed as he put his phone down back on the desk.

'RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!' Ha Ni sat up and received the call.

"Hello?" Baek Seung Jo put his book down and listened to their call.

"Hello, Ha Ni. I am now relieved that you went back home safely" A voice replied. I was a male voice.

"Oh. You don't have to worry anymore. Thank you for today. It was great!" Ha Ni blushed.

'Who is this man? Why is she talking to a man?' Baek Seung Jo thought.

"Sure thing. Want to meet again tomorrow? At the same place." The voice asked.

"Is that okay with you?"

"As long as you are."

"Okay, then. Will I bring my English book tomorrow? I have my test on it soon."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow, at 5."

"See you, Matsumoto-kun." Ha Ni hung up and let out a squeal of happiness.

Baek Seung Jo got jealous. Who is this Matsumoto? Is he teaching Ha Ni?

He had to know what had happened.


	2. The Glance

"Mother, I'm going out for a while!" Ha Ni shouted. Seung Jo was behind her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going, Oh Ha Ni?" Seung Jo glanced at her.

"Oh, I'm just going out to meet a friend. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." But he wasn't just wondering. He was set to follow her now.

"Mother, I'm going out to meet someone today as well." Seung Jo said as he left to the door, right after Ha Ni.

* * *

As soon as Ha Ni and Seung Jo lest the house, Ha Ni's phone rang. Seung Jo realised who it was just by Ha Ni answering the phone. She usually picks up the phone high pitched when she was happy, and she acted just the same when she answered the phone.  
"Hello? Ah, Matsumoto-kun. I'm about ten minutes away from there. Just wait." Ha Ni said. Seung Jo was now aching to see who this person was.

* * *

Ha Ni stopped in front of a café, few meters away from the library. She was certainly waiting for someone. Seung Jo hid to a place where she wouldn't see him, even if it was an accident.  
"Ha Ni!" someone called her. Seung Jo turned around. There he was, a light brown haired, his height just about the same as Seung Jo, in a loose tuxedo and in snickers. His appearance was about the same as Seung Jo.

"Matsumoto-kun!" Ha Ni said with a smile. "Where were you?"

"I stopped at a store to give you this." He got a necklace with an apple on it from his pocket. "It's meant to be a lucky charm. I got it for you since you have you exams soon."

"Oh, thank you. You're the best!" Ha Ni jumped up and hugged him. He blushed.

"Well, did you bring the books? I'm just going to get a coffee and we'll go straight to the library." Matsumoto-kun said. He tried to say it calmly, but his voice had a tint of happiness.

"Of course. Today's English and maths. And I brought some other books, if that's okay." Ha Ni replied. Matsumoto-kun smiled and they went inside the café, without knowing that Seung Jo was watching all that. His face became red with anger from nowhere. Then, he calmed himself and glanced at them, coming out from the café.

* * *

The best? And Baek Seung Jo thought that HE was the best fit for Oh Ha Ni!


	3. The Answer

**AN-OMG! So many hits! Thank you guys soooo much for reading this story! I never thought that this much people would actually read my first fanfic…THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!**

Ha Ni and Matsumoto-kun walked slowly to the library along with Seung Jo trailing behind them. He could hear Ha Ni's giggle. The sound warmed Seung Jo's face, even though he knew it wasn't to him. Then his face became red with rage again. Why was Ha Ni having fun with Matsumoto-kun? Isn't she meant to be with him? Why did she laugh with that sweet giggle to him, and not to Seung Jo himself?

"This is how you do this…See? It didn't take as much time as you did." Matsumoto-kun explained quietly.  
"You didn't have to rub it in that I take a long time to work this out…. It's a good thing that I only took 15 minutes this time." Ha Ni complained.

"Come to think of it, you did take more than 30 minutes last time I told you to do a similar question. That is a great achievement. Great work!" Matsumoto-kun smiled.  
"Don't rub it in!" Ha Ni shouted. Then she noticed all the eyes glaring at them. She realized that she was in the library. "Oops. Sorry. Go back to your work. Sorry to disturb you guys. Ah heh heh heh…"

Matsumoto-kun giggled softly. "You are so cute at times. Okay, be calm. I won't rub the fact ever again."

During their study, they held hands, giving an excuse to each other that they are cold. Every time they did hold hands, they both blushed. Ha Ni seemed like as if Seung Jo didn't exist in her life.

Baek Seung Jo was outrageous. He had followed Ha Ni& Matsumoto-kun and sat in a spot just behind them and stared at them for hours and saw every single movement they did, including when they held hands and blushed. That made Seung Jo very, very mad. He was so mad that he ran out of the library. Then he crashed into somebody. It was Baek Eun Jo, Seung Jo's little brother.  
"Onisan(I'm just going to use this for a while ^^;;)! Why are you here? And why are you running away from the library? Aren't you meant to run towards the library?" he asked. But Seung Jo didn't have time to answer all the questions. "See you at the house!"

Seung Jo ran, but he didn't have a destination. He stopped at the corner of a street. 'Where should I go now? To the house? Towards the school? Back to the library?' He realized that he was thinking of Ha Ni again. 'Why am I thinking of her? She is only a girl who simply likes me and who lives at my house. What is wrong with me?' Then, for the first time, he had a mental blank. He closed his eyes and thought very carefully about what had going in his mind. Then he realized. He had finally found the answer to this unsolved mystery. He ran and ran, to the answer he had got out of this hard question.

Has Baek Seung Jo finally realized his love for Oh Ha Ni? Or is the desired answer something else that came out of his mind?


	4. The End

**AN: I think this will be my last chapter for this story…I hope you like the "Obvious" ending…For people who want to know-I am planning to write some more stories on Itazura Na Kiss, but it is not certain cos I don't know wat to write…T^T**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

~Picking up from what happened last chapter~

Baek Seung Jo ran and ran. Past the streets, past the shops. He ran past Eun Jo.

"Oniisan! You're back! I knew you would come back!" Eun Jo Shouted. "Just then-"

"Sorry Eun Jo. I'll meet you back at home!" Seung Jo shouted as he went inside the library, where his key to the answer was at.

He ran up to the study area and came back to the place where he sat and looked in front. He saw a familiar appearance. A man about his size and a woman just about Ha Ni's size. The only thing different from then was the bag the man was carrying and Ha Ni's hairstyle. Seung Jo grabbed her shoulder and said her name. "Ha Ni." She turned around. Seung Jo's face became cold. Indeed, it was not Ha Ni. It was one of her colleague. The man turned around. It was one of Seung Jo's friends. "Yah, Baek Seung Jo! What are you doing here! I heard that you do come to the library often, but I didn't know that I would see you here! But, why did you call out Miss Ha Ni's name?" His friend asked. "Ooops. I forgot to mention. This is Kim Hyo Min, my girlfriend. Pretty, ah?"

"Hello" Hyo Min bowed in a very well-mannered way. "So I do get to see you. I heard a lot about you and Ha Ni." She giggled. It was warm, just like Ha Ni's. But, it was different. That reminded Seung Jo of Ha Ni's warm giggle, unique in her own way. He turned around and ran straight outside the library. 

He now had less chance of possibility of finding Ha Ni& Matsumoto-kun. He didn't know where to go now. And he couldn't pick up the train they could have left either, since it was night time, and the streets around the library were empty. He called his mother, Geum Hee.  
"Hello?" She replied.  
"Hey mum. Is Oh Ha Ni there?" Seung Jo asked  
"No. Have you tried calling her...? Oh, she left her phone here at home."  
"Ok, screw that idea, do you know where she would be?"  
"How about calling her friends? She did say that she is going to meet some friends."  
"It's okay. I'll try to find her myself."  
That last sentence made Geum Hee suspicious.

"Why do you want to find Ha Ni?" She asked.  
"It's just that….I tell you back at the house." He mumbled and quickly hung up.

Seung Jo went around everywhere Ha Ni & Matsumoto-kun would be, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. Then, he had an idea. The café next to the library. That place was the only place that he didn't go. He looked around where he was. Then he ran towards the library. Once he got there, to his surprise, Ha Ni& Matsumoto-kun was sitting on the front part of the café, where there was a window in front of them, which made them visible from outside. Seung Jo ran to the café.

"So, how was today? Was it okay?" Matsumoto-kun asked.  
"The study? Yes, it was great! Can we meet again tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. And one more, I wanted to tell you today as it is only a few days until exams." He mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"It's just that…I really like you. I liked you ever since we met. I can say that I have fallen in love with you in first sight."  
"Oh, Matsumoto-kun…"  
"Please, I don't mind if you take long to make a decision, as long as you accept my love to you."  
A familiar voice came and said "I'm sorry. She already has one." They turned around and saw Baek Seung Jo and was in shock.  
"Baek Seung Jo! What are you doing here?" Ha Ni asked. Seung Jo grabbed Ha Ni's hand and ran outside the café.

"Seung Jo, what are you- "Seung Jo ran and ran and ran to their house. Once he reached the front part of their house, they stopped.

"Baek Seung Jo, what did you just do?" Ha Ni shouted.

"And you say that you like me, eh?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"About that Matsumoto-kun and you. I saw you with him today!"

"He is just a friend."

"That likes you. Now he's going to try to be closer to you."  
"So what? As long as he helps me forget what stupid things I did in High School. That includes my confession to you!"

"Why do you have to forget me?"  
"Because! What's the point of liking someone if they don't like you back? I'm tired of liking you. Matsumoto-kun is a nice person. He will like me and if time goes—"

Seung Jo leaned down to Ha Ni and kissed her. Her eyes became big in surprise. Then she slowly closed her eyes.

"Don't you ever leave or forget me." Seung Jo said as he hugged Ha Ni tightly.

"I Love You" Seung Jo said as Ha Ni smiled the most beautiful smile she had ever smiled and giggled the most warmest giggle ever heard to Baek Seung Jo.

As they go in, this concludes the story of Baek Seung Jo finding his true lover.

**~THE END~**


End file.
